Sweets and Kisses
by Hoshino Yumemi
Summary: When sweets and kisses mixed, the fun will begin! Specialshipping and Oldrivalshipping. Warnings inside.


**Title : Sweets and Kisses**

**Summary : when sweet and kiss mixed, the fun will begin!**

**Warning : Specialshipping, too detailed kiss, and a bit ooc**

**A/N : Guys! I just hope you like this fanfic! I think it will be a one-shot, but it depends on the review(s)! so, R&R 8D**

* * *

><p><strong>-Sweets and Kisses-<strong>

**Chocolate Kiss**

**-xxxx-**

The cloud seems really delicious, like cotton candy.

It was what Red thinking right now. Staring at the blue sky, watched to white, puffy cloud slowly passed his head and enjoying the calming wind breeze. The grass under him tickling his skin, but he just didn't care. He love the feels of tickling grass, wind, and the sun light after his training.

But it would be perfect if his girlfriend, Yellow, with him right now and bring some sweets with her.

Red closed his eyes, the wind makes him a bit sleepy, and since he hadn't sleep for some time-

"Hey, you! Reeed!"

His eyes shot open and quickly sat up, watched the caller runs toward him and sighed.

It was Blue; his friend and Yellow sister-like. The woman runs stopped in front of him and panting softly.

"So, here you are…." She mumbled, brushing off the dirt on her shirt and skirt. It seems she did trip, once or twice, at least.

"How's your relationship with Yellow?"

Red rubbed the back of his head and looked away. "Errmm… you see…" He laughed awkwardly. "Actually, we haven't talked for a long time…"

He felt a sharp pain on his head, he looked at Blue and growls angrily. "What the heck was that for, Blue?"

"Geez!" Blue folded her arms in front of her chest, her ocean eyes glares at his scarlet one. "That's not what couples do!"

"Besides! I have something to show you!"

Blue handed him a list; Red accepted it and his eyes trailed on the paper, and his face flushed pink. it's a list of kisses, and sweets included there.

He stared right at Blue's eyes, trying to read her mind. "What's this for?"

Blue laughed. "Heh. It would be really good if you have fun with Yellow sometimes." And with that, she runs off.

Now, he really know something, -Blue just want to help him and Yellow.

Well, that's very nice of her.

* * *

><p>Yellow opened the door. Her brown eyes went wide before turned into a soft smile. And she took a single step behind, letting Red entered her house.<p>

"Well, Red? It's already a long time…" Yellow laughed awkwardly. "so… umm… how's your training?"

Even thought they are a couple, she still very timid in front of him. She stares at Red from his red cap to his shoes, then her eyes glued to the plastic bag he carried. "And what's that plastic bag for?"

"Oh, this?" He said after a long silence, lifting his plastic bag. "It's chocolate." He laughed and took one of it; it's round shaped and small. "Want one?"

Yellow nodded and took the chocolate from him. She peeled the cover and put it inside her mouth, chewing it slowly, tasting the crunchy crispies, and letting the round chocolate melting, leaving sweet taste inside her mouth.

"Isn't it delicious?" Red asked, smiling. Yellow nodded, and staring at him with weird look.

"Are you going to let it melt inside or something, Red? Why you didn't eat it?"

Red laughed. "I… want to share this one with you." He took another chocolate –this time without some crispies. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, once again, her face flushed.

She watched Red put the chocolate on his mouth, but the half of the chocolate still in the outside. He pinched her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. Yellow's eyes widen, before she closed her eyes and the couple chewed it slowly, tasting the sweet chocolate and each others lips.

The chocolate started to melt, and their tongues start wrestling each other to get as much as chocolate, ignoring some chocolate that start dripping from their mouth. And finally they pulled out, taking some air and smiled to each other.

Once again, they smacked their lips together. Red's tongue slipped inside her mouth, and they start their tongue war again, mixing salivas. He insert his tongue deeply inside her mouth, and start suckling it back and forth. Yellow wrapped her arms around his neck while Red wrapped his arms around her waist, both pulling closer each other to feels the both heat.

They pulled out, a string of saliva connecting their mouth. They smiled and wiped the saliva from their mouth.

"Red…" Yellow whispered, "…I'm glad we're having fun today."

Red hugged her and stroking her blond hair. "Anything for you, Yellow." He kissed her forehead, and her temperature just hit the max.

"W-Will you come again… tomorrow, maybe?"

He nodded. "Sure, why not?" He released his hug, and they start stares into each other's eyes, before they smacked their lips together, yet again,

Without realizing two people watching them; one with glittering eyes and other one with digusted face.

* * *

><p>"See! See! It works!" Blue squealed, elbowing the boy beside her. "So, I win, yet again, Green."<p>

Green sighed. "Whatever, you pesky girl." He turned back and walked away from Yellow's house. Honestly, he hate stalk his friends –especially his rival, Red, and his rival's girlfriend, Yellow.

"Green! Green!" Blue wrapped her arms around Green's arm, grinning. "Let's do it later!" She pecked his cheek.

"Whatever." Green sighed, ignoring the squeal from Blue and keep walking.

He will forget about Red and Yellow's make-out later. He don't want to think about it anyway.


End file.
